light lost in darkness
by kuttiepie3
Summary: 'so your telling me that those two little kids that I picked up off the street sre Yugi motou and Yami and more of them are coming and I need to help them go back to their world' 'yes.' '...f*ck my life.'


**kuttiepie3: hi**

**Konoka: hola mi amigos~ kuttiepie3 doesn't own Yugioh only myself and some of her friends**

**Kuttiepie3: I was looking at fan art when this popped into idea and I basically sang fanfic idea! This isn't a Yaoi. I don't mind gays but I don't like to pair characters together.**

* * *

It was just another day of waking up to an annoying alarm clock and then getting ready for school. Oh wait, I should introduce myself shouldn't I, I always forget about the important stuff, don't I. Anyway my name is Leimomi, my last name... just go google it why don't you! I am fairly normal, in retrospective, I'm more normal compared to some of my friends. It doesn't really matter what I look like because I'm sure you don't want to hear it. So I'll just go on with the story. As I was saying I was getting ready to get to school when my phone went off. Why someone would call at this time I don't know.

I eyed the phone and slowly answered it. "Hello? Who is this." I said but the only response I got was a bunch of voices all talking at the same time. "Um, excuse me?" It went on for a few seconds more before a deep voice echoed out.

"For all light there is darkness." I had a very funny face right now but that changed into one of pure horror when a monstrous roar blasted through my phone. I screamed and threw my phone onto the ground. I looked around before my eyes landed on my alarm clock.

"Gah! I'm going to be late!" I dashed outside,but not before grabbing my iPod. "I can't believe I nearly forgot my precious." I said petting it lightly as I ran to the bus. I looked up finally and saw the bus already leaving. "No, wait! Don't go!" But of course the bus didn't listen and started to drive off. I looked at the back window and saw Danielle, my best friend sticking her tounge out at me. How I am friends with her, I will never know. I continued to run after the bus while turning on my iPod. What! I run faster when listening to music. I sped up but the bus continued to grow farther away. I stopped and started to pant while wiping away my sweat. I pulled out the ear buds and shoved them into my pocket. "At this rate I will be late!" I was about to start running again when I heard something suffle in the ally way.

Ever since I was a kid I was extremely curious, which is how I usually got into so much trouble. This situation is no different from those times. I slowly creeped into the ally way and looked at the dumpster. I slowly took a few steps as the stuff shifted in it and there were muffled noises. I jumped and squecked when two identicale haired heads popped out. I will admit, the first thing that came to mind was starfish. But that's what their hair reminded me of! Don't judge me!

Well anyway, the heads that popped up belonged to two little kids. They would've been twins if it wasn't for the fact that one had pale skin and the other had the skin of a person stuck in the desert for most of his life. "W-where am I?" Said the pale one before turning to the tan one and he looked shocked. "A-Atem!?" Wait a second! Where have I heard that name before. Wait! More importantly-

"What are two kids doing in a dumpster?" I said grabbing both of them and pulling them both out with ease. They looked at me in shock as I lifted them and then placed them onto their feet. "Kids don't belong in dumpsters! Well neither do grown up because of all the- You know what! You get my point!" I said two the two kids who were glancing at each other sweat dropping. "Where's your parents?" I asked putting both my hand on their heads while smiling sweetly.

"U-um, we don't have a mom." Said the pale one again, the tan one just eyed me suspiciously. I felt sorry for them but then I heard their stomachs growl loudly. I let out a laugh and grabbed both of their hands and started dragging them back to my house. "You sound hungry, so I'm going to feed you, also because you to are just so plain adorable!" I cheered and dragged them into my house. I placed them on the couch and turned on the tv for them.

I skipped into the kitchen and started to make pb&j sandwhiches, which may be the only thing I can make without burning down the kitchen. I glanced over my shoulder as I heard them start to whisper to each other. "Done!" I shouted out and pranced back into the living room. I saw the pale boy holding my old yugioh card deck with Atem leaning over him. "Hey! You found my yugioh deck!" I said placing the plates on the coffee table and lightly grabbing it from him. I took note of his shocked face and continued. "My favorite show as a kid! Anyway, eat up!" I placed the plates on their laps.

I started to grab the laundry from upstairs so I can do it. When I heard a thump from my room. I looked at the door in confusion. I slowly creeped towards it. I grabbed the knob and started to turn it when the door swung open and I went stumbling into the darkness with a scream.


End file.
